xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlad Dracula (Earth-TRN123)
Vlad Dracula is the legendary King of the Vampires. He ruled the Vampire nation for centuries, keeping his identity a secret from humanity, allowing them to believe he is nothing more then a myth. During World War II, Transylvania is invaded by Hydra. He formed an alliance with the Allied Forces and worked closely with Captain America, with the idea of my enemy's, enemy is my friend. The Cabal Dracula was contacted by one of the Red Skull's probes with an offer to join his Cabal. A collection of villains gathered to help defeat the Avengers.1 Blood Feud The Avengers battle Dracula who had kidnapped Black Widow and turned her into a Vampire. They travel to Transylvania and confront him at Castle Dracula. He reveals that he was an ally of Captain America during World War II, working together to defeat the invading Hydra forces. He wants the Super-Soldier Serum in Cap's blood which will allow him and his subject the ability to go out in the sunlight. During the fight he drinks the Hulk's blood absorbing his powers and turning the Hulk into a Vampire. However the Hulk gamma cells act like tiny suns and he burns away the infection, which also weakens Dracula. In his defeat his minion drag him underground to safety. In his weakened state he is met by the Red Skull who offered him a position in his Cabal.2 Blade Dracula planned to obtain the pieces of the Tekhamentep's Ankh and join them together so that he could be harmed by vampire weaknesses. Dracula arrived at the Museum of Natural History after Spider-Man removed the Tekamentep's Ankh from it's cloaking shield. He engaged Blade and Spider-Man's team in battle where Nova's supernova maneuver attack did not work. He even tried to bite Power Man only to discover his invulnerability which resulted in Dracula using his mind-control on Power Man to control him into attacking Blade and the rest of the team. Then Dracula mind-controlled the rest of Spider-Man's team which did not work on Spider-Man since he had reflective lens in his mask. In the Herbarium, Spider-Man activated the UV lights which harmed Dracula until the Spider-Man's mesmerized teammates got Dracula away from the museum. 3 The Howling Commandos Dracula later appeared again with Spider-Man's mesmerized team when they arrived on the Tri-carrier to get Tekamentep's Ankh. Spider-Man tried to fight Dracula when he tried to grab the Ankh as Spider-Man was assisted by Frankenstein's Monster. Dracula succeeded in making off with Tekamentep's Ankh as Werewolf by Night stated that Dracula would activate Tekamentep's Ankh at sunrise. They used the Monster Truck, Spider-Man, Blade, and the Howling Commandos headed to Transylvania and confronted Dracula. Spider-Man, Blade, and the Howling Commandos entered Dracula's castle where Dracula unleashed his minions on them. When they confronted Dracula, the Howling Commandos fought to keep Dracula from activating the Ankh while Spider-Man freed his team. Dracula then prepared to join the pieces of Tekamentep's Ankh, but Spider-Man snatches the Ankh out of Dracula's hands with the help of Frankenstein's Monster as the sun raised. This caused Dracula to retreat while N'Kantu, the Living Mummy planned to use the Tekamentep's Anhk to restore himself to life.4 Against The Skull Dracula was one of the few Cabal members who teamed up with the Avengers to stop the Cosmic Skull.5 Powers and Abilities Powers Vampirism: Dracula, like all other vampires, is capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. * Superhuman Strength: Dracula possesses superhuman strength. Dracula can lift about 4 tons under optimum conditions. * Superhuman Reflexes: Dracula's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Dracula is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. * Fangs: Dracula has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. * Hypnotism: Dracula is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. As Lord of Vampires, Dracula can compel other vampires to follow his orders unless their willpower is strong enough to resist him. * Shapeshifting: Dracula is able to shape shift into bats, rats, a wolf, and mist. He can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. * Sorcery: Dracula is a very powerful magician. He is able to summon and command lesser vampires, undead, packs of wild dogs, bats, and rats. * Weather Manipulation: He has considerable control over the elements and weather. However, Dracula is severely weakened for an extend period of time afterward. Weaknesses His greatest weakness, like that of other vampires, is that he must ingest about one quart of fresh blood in order to maintain his vitality. Otherwise, his powers will steadily decrease to the point where he enters a comatose state. Dracula is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If Dracula is injured by silver, his recovery time is considerably slower than normal. Dracula is also unable to withstand exposure to direct sunlight. His tissue begins to instantly dry up and will crumble to powder within a matter of moments. Dracula can be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into his heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that keeps him alive. Dracula can also be killed by being decapitated and being exposed to fire. Dracula can also be affected by religious icons, such as the Star of David or a crucifix for example. Dracula is affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Dracula must rest within his coffin during daylight hours. He must line his coffin with soil from his homeland in order to both sustain his power and travel more than 100 miles from his birthplace. It has also been shown that gamma rays have a similar effect on Dracula to UV radiation. 185px-Blood Feud Avengers Assemble.jpg Dracula Avengers Assemble II.jpg dracula.PNG Dracula symbiot.PNG Category:Marvel Universe Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Vampires Category:Magic Users Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Aristocrats Category:Shadow Magic Category:Puppet Master Category:Veterans Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Iron Man Rogues Gallery Category:Captain Americas Rogue Gallery Category:Hulks Rogue Gallery Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Summoning Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Hypnosis Category:Sleep Inducement Category:Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sorcerer Category:Transylvanians Category:Curse Inducement Category:Sealed Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Transformation Category:Body Alteration Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Battle World Category:Blades Rogue Gallery Category:Universe 12041 Category:Cape Category:Cabal Category:Male Category:A Class Category:Lord Category:World War 2 Category:House of Draculesti Category:Warrior